And Your Bird Can Sing
by widowsforest
Summary: Raven has been disappearing for the last month and the titans want to know why so they secretly follow her one day, thinking they cracked the mystery but are surprised at what they find! BBXRAE Twoshot. Sort of a song fic!


Hello! This story has been floating around for a bit and I'm kind of on a block with my other one. The song I used is Called "I've got a crush on you" by Gershwin. It's been sung by a bunch of people but the one by Lee Wiley is the best and I suggest you listen to it on youtube or something to get the feel of the song. It's soooo cute! Well I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own Teen Titans or this song.

* * *

On any other average December day in Jump City, the Teen Titans would be laying around their tower playing video games or some other nonsense or playing out in the snow but if one were to take a peek into their home today they would see 4 confused looking teens in a living room. All the Titans except Raven were sitting on the couch trying to figure out their most recent mystery, this one involving the empath herself.

"What if she's doing something bad, that would explain why she's being so secretive right?" Cyborg added in breaking the silence.

Robin, leader of the group, shook his head, " No, Raven wouldn't do something like that to her team. She's probably not telling us where she's going because she's embarrassed or think we'll make fun of her."

Ever since December hit, Raven had been disappearing 3 to 4 times a week for the past couple weeks not telling her fellow teammates where. She always had some hasty excuse before she walked out the door like she was running errands or just getting fresh air which they believed the first couple times until it had become repetitive. She always avoided the question when she came home and it was clear to them if they wanted answers, they were going to have to figure it out themselves.

"Perhaps she is going to the dark cafes where they do the reading of the sad poetry together," Starfire chipped in thinking it

to be a reasonable answer.

Again Robin shook his head with a look of serious thinking. When a mystery was put in front of Robin, he was always determined to solve it. " Nah, she usually always tells us if shes going there and she never goes this often. What do you think Beastboy, you're unusually quite about this."

Beastboy, who was looking dazed out the window, suddenly broke out of his thoughts. The whole time his other three teammates were discussing, Beastboy's head was filled with paranoid thoughts. He noticed every time Raven was going to leave, she was wearing more make up. Sure like any girl, Raven wore a small amount of make up on an average basis. Maybe eyeliner with a bit of masquera but nothing too big. Beastboy noticed though. He studied her face everyday practically just taking every aspect in and he knew right away when something was different. On the days where should would leave to do her "errands" her make up was all out. Bigger eyelashes, pink cheeks, plump gloosy lips, the whole nine yards. Of course Beastboy always thought she was beautiful, even though he would never say it to her face, but she just looked even more stunning. That's when the paranoid thoughts started. What if she's doing man catching because she's tired of being single? Or better yet what if she already has a boyfriend that she got extra pretty for to see every week? Being the seclusive person she was, having a secret boyfriend seemed like a reasonable answer and the thought of it made him sick to his stomach. He didn't know why he felt so paranoid but the thought of Raven with another man made him furious but he couldn't shake the thought.

He looked at his teammates and just shrugged, he was afraid he would sound obviously jealous if he stated what he was thinking.

As if reading his mind, Cyborg pops in, "Hey, what if she's seeing someone? She knows we'd tease her if we knew so that makes so much sense right?"

Starfire and Robin looked at each other with curious expressions.

"Hm. I never even thought of that Cyborg. But...I guess that could happen. Makes more sense then our other ideas at least," Robin commented.

Starfire nodded, "Yes perhaps finally has an earthly boyfriend of her own,oh how I'd like to meet him!"

Suddenly Beastboy's face flushed. His mind started going all over the place, 'oh no, the idea's catching on! maybe its more likely then I thought!'

But before anyone could say another word, the topic of discussion herself walked in. The four Titans quickly turned to see Raven in civilian clothe but she wasn't looking at them but more around the kitchen area as if looking for something. Finding what she was looking for, she reached for her plain black purse on the counter Starfire bought her and finally turned to see the staring Titans and looked at Robin.

" I have to go,"she simply stated, " if you need me I'll have my communicator on me"

Knowing how quick Raven was to leave, Robin stood quickly and said, "Now just one second, you can't keep just disappearing like this. Tell us where you're going now."

Sighing and looking impatiently at the clock Raven responded, " It's really no big deal,I'm just going out, but I'm going to be late. Don't wait up." and with that she quickly went out of the room. She departed the room so quickly she didn't even notice a piece of paper fall out of her purse. After she left the room it was silent for a second as they all stared at the crumbled piece of paper then all suddenly jumped up to grab it. Robin was the first to grab it and uncrumbled the long rectangular strip of paper as the others crowded around him.

"What is it Robin?" Starfire finally asked.

"It's a... pay tab."

"What is this pay tab you speak of?"

" Its a piece of paper connected to the end of your check when you have a job and get paid. See here it says how many hours you worked this pay period and how much the net pay is."

"Ooooh," Cyborg sighed, "She has a job! This makes so much sense! She didn't tell us probably so we didn't come and bother her at work! Dude where does it say she works?"

Robin looked at the top left corner of the paper to read, "She works at the...The Four Seasons"

"That's that really fancy expensive restaurant right?" Beastboy said, all his fears washing away with relief.

"The fanciest and most expensive in Jump city! She must be a waitress there 'cause we all know the girl can't cook." Cyborg said as they all shivered thinking about the only time she cooked for them.

"Oh friends we must go visit her at work to show her we support her having a job!" Starfire exclaimed.

Cyborg looked at her like she was crazy, " Girl, I hear it takes months to get reservations there!"

Instantly seeing how sad Starfire looked Robin jumped in, "You obviously don't realize who I am. I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, I only need one call and we can have a dinner reservation tonight."

Robin was right. He only needed one call and the owners were thrilled to open up a table for the great Teen Titans in only one hour.

"Ok, Dinner's in an hour, dress fancy because that's just what kind of place this is. We don't want to look shabby."

With that the four Titans went their separate ways to get ready. Beastboy was searching his explosion of a closet for a nice button up shirt and tie when at last he found his dark brown-red shirt with a black tie. Finishing his ensemble with black slacks and dress shoes he just layed around for the next 45 minutes until they left. He couldn't get a smile off his face. Not only was he happy to know Raven didn't have a secret boyfriend but he kept imagining her in cute waitress outfits. Then he got worried. Shes going to look so cute and he looks like an idiot in his button up. He sighed. Only Raven could make his emotions go from happy to nervous in seconds and he didn't know why. He sat there frustrated at his emotions until finally a knock came to his door.

"Come on BB, time to go," he heard Cyborg on the other side.

Quickly the Titans filled into the T-car and were on their way. Starfire sat in the back with Robin talking her head off about how excited she was to go out while playing with the hem of her short sparkly pink dress while Cyborg drove and Beastboy sat shotgun. The Four Seasons was smack dab in the middle of Jump City so it was a short drive there. Giving the keys to the valet, Cyborg and the others went in the restaurant excited for the night to begin.

All four of them gasped as they looked around the restaurant. It was beautiful with a classic look with sculptures and chandeliers. Still in awe their server took them to their table. Looking around they saw it was pretty packed night, every table filled up with rich looking people laughing and enjoying their dinner. In the main dinning room there was a dance floor which the tables surrounded in front of a stage where musicans could be seen setting up.

In a giddy voice Starfire asks, " Oh are they having a concert?"

Robin smiled at her excitement, "No, I just remembered this place has live music but its all classics, stuff people can slow dance to, thats why there's a dance floor.

"Will we have a dance when the music comes on?" Starfire said taking his hand.

"Of course"

Cyborg and Beastboy looked at each other with smiles and took each others hands.

"Baby will you dance the night away with me?" Beastboy said in his girlest voice.

"Whatever you like sugar lips!" Cyborg responded in and even lower voice.

Starfire giggled figuring it to be all good fun as Robin just scowled. " Ha ha. Lets see if we can see Raven anywhere."

Remembering why they were there, they all started looking in different directions trying to find their friend serving another table or with food in her hands but to no avail. This place was huge and it had an upstairs too. In the middle of their eye search, their waiter came to take their drink orders. He finished their order and was about to walk away when he stopped to say, " You guys came at the right time, the music's about to start, you're in for a real treat!"

As soon as he left they all sighed. They just wanted to see Raven when at that moment Starfire exclaims, "Raven!"

"Where?!" all the boys say at once.

Starfire is pointing to the stage where most of the eyes in the room are focused on and all the musicians were set up. There was a lone microphone in the middle as a women walked up to it and faced the people eating. And there she was. Raven was there but looking like the Titans had never seen her. Her hair was parted to the side and kept swept that way with a beautiful silver hair piece. Her face had was rosy and gentle but what stood out was her dress. It was a strapless light blue dress with a sweetheart top wrapped tightly around her body and ended mid-thigh. She started adjusting the microphone to her height as all the Titans jaws dropped.

"What is that girl doing up there? She can't sing!" Cyborg whispered to the others but before they could respond the piano started and the words of the song started pouring in.

" How glad the many millions

of Tom and Dick and Williams would be...

to capture me"

The Titans' jaws dropped even further. Cyborg was wrong. Her voice was stunning. It was smooth and jazzy and something about it grabbed your heart and they listened further.

"But you had such persistence

You wore down my resistance

I Fell, and it was swell.

You're my big and brave and handsome Romeo

How I won you I shall never ever know.

It's not that you're attractive,

But oh my heart grew active

When you came into view..."

Couples stood up to make their way to the dance floor.

"I've got a crush on you, Sweetie pie

All the day and night time hear me sigh

I've never had the least notion

that I could fall with so much emotion

Could you Coo

Could you care?

for a cunning cottage we could share

The world will pardon my mush

Cause I have got crush, my baby

On you."

There was a pause in the singing as the instrumentals went on. The Titan's waiter came with their drinks at this point and looked dreamly at Raven by the microphone.

"Isn't she amazing? I never get tired of hearing her sing..." he then went off with a smile.

The Titans barely took notice. The boys' eyes were glued to Raven, there was something about her appearance and voice that drew them in and seduced them mentally. All of their cheeks were pink as they watched completely in her trance.

Beastboy's head was racing. Something in the way she looked, the way her eyes were sparkling, the lyrics she was singing, made all the weird emotions he was constantly feeling for her arise. As corny as it sounded, he knew right there and then he was in love with her and always had been. He just knew.

The lyrics came back in and Raven's voice filled the room to end the song. Her eyes scanned the room as she sang to make it look like she was singing to everyone.

"Oh baby, could you coo

Could you care

For a cunning cottage

we could share?

The world will pardon my mush

Cause I have got a crush-"

At that moment while scanning the room, her eyes landed on her teammates as her eye grew wide, her face turned bright red and her smile faded as she finished that last words.

"...My baby on you..."

And the song ended. The room filled with applause but Raven didn't move her eyes from her teammates, still shocked they were here. When the applause died down, she looked at the dance floor.

"The band's going to keep playing so you guys keep dancing alright?" Raven said while she turned and nodded at the man on the piano.

She turned and walked towards the stairs off the stage. Her face was bright red which the Titans thought was anger but as she got closer they saw it was only half anger and half embarrassment. The Titans smiled nervously at her afraid of her rath as she made her way to their table. Before Raven could open her mouth Starfire jumped in, "Friend that was ama-" "Stop," Raven cut her off before she could continue.

"How did you guys find me, why are you hear? I-..." Raven started getting angry but then stopped to calm down closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She didn't want to pay for anything she may have blown up in anger.

"Raven, " Robin started in a calm voice, "why did you get a job? You know we all get money from the city."

Sighing again Raven started, "I...well I guess since Christmas is coming up I didn't want to be limited on what I could buy you guys. I mean we each basically get an allowance from the town and only have that much to get gifts with. I didn't want to feel like I was 12, I guess I just wanted to work for my own money to buy you things..."

"Rae why did you just tell us, we wouldn't have cared," Cyborg added in.

Raven looked away not wanting to make eye contact, still embarrassed they saw her dressed like this and singing and she started up again, "I didn't want you guys to hear..., I...You guys shouldn't have come. Why would you sneak up on me like that? I-"

Suddenly Beastboy, who had been silent this whole time, stood up out of his chair and grabbed her hands in his. Her head snapped towards him and tried to rip her hands away but he held tighter. Growing taller over the years he looked down at her.

"Raven. I don't understand why you're angry. _You_ kept a secret from _us_ so of course we wanted to know where you were. We came here to show you we supported you having a job and that you didn't have to lie to us. And you definatley shouldn't be embarrassed because what you did up there...that was amazing. Seriously that was beautiful. We all think so, right guys?" He said looking at them as they all nodded eagerly.

Stunned at how mature Beastboy sounded and the look in his eyes, she was speechless. Right at that moment a man's booming voice came from behind them.

"Is something wrong Raven?" a tall rich looking man in a suit said.

Raven quickly took this chance to take her hands away from Beastboys. "No, nothings wrong. Tim, these are my teammates. Guys, this is my boss Tim."

The other three stood up and each politely shook his hand.

"Ah the Teen Titans! I was wondering when you would be coming around to see Raven!"

"Yeah they...came to surprise me today," Raven added sounding not too excited.

"What good friends you have. You know, why don't you sit and eat with them? They came all the way here to see you. You can take the night off."

Raven looked at her boss with amazement, "Are you sure?"

Tim merely smiled and grabbed a chair from a recently emptied table and brought it over and placed it by her friends, "Positive. Have a good night!" and he walked off before she could protest.

They all stared at each other for a bit before Cyborg said, "What are we waiting for?Lets all order! I'm starving!"

Calmly they all sat down, Raven now between Cyborg and Starfire. She gave a ghost of a smile to show that she wasn't upset anymore.

"...Thanks I guess for coming to see me. and I'm sorry I lied to you, I just..."

Robin smiled, "Don't worry about it."

Instantly the questions and compliments came out like how she had gotten this job or where she had learned to sing.

"I was just looking for anywhere hiring and this place needed a singer and I figured I may as well try. It seemed like an easy job, all you had to do is sing old love songs and that's it. Not to mention the pay is pretty good."

"Friend Raven you do look amazing in this dress of yours! And your hair is simply adorable!"

Raven nodded at Starfire and said, "It's required to get all dressed up here, I kind of don't have choice."

The Titans all laughed and eventually their food came and Raven, not liking to talk about herself for too long, got the subject off of her and they started just talking about random things like training and movies and listened to the music. Raven quietly and contently ate her food and listened to her friends talk. Beastboy kept taking glaces at her the entire time. Ever since he put a name to his emotions his brain was going crazy. He just wanted to jump up and kiss her right there. He wanted to take her hand and run with her in that adorable dress. His feelings were so overwhelming, he just needed to tell her. But how?

"Robin, can we please get dessert?" Star asked bashing her eyelashes.

Cyborg smiled immediately, "Yeah! but not here, there's this amazing cheesecake factory down the street with the best desserts on the planet. And cheaper."

Robin shrugged, "Why not? I'll get the check."

The five finished off their plates and paid and the valet already had the car waiting for them. Beastboy opened the car door and let Raven in like a gentleman and smiled. He couldn't wait for what the rest of the night held for him and the girl of his dreams. All he knew is he had to do_ something_.

* * *

Well did you like it? Can't wait for the second part! Please Review! If I know people are interested i'm more eager to write more!

REVIEW!

Over and out!


End file.
